Angel Blood Vs Hit
Description Dragon Ball Super Vs Aeroga Both Characters are well Known assassins, They both fought the Main characters,and are Extremely Old for their Look. Who Will win ??? Interlude Wiz: Man Its been a while since we've done a Dragon Ball Super match up, Especially with this newcomer. Boomstick: Yeah I'm Still Pretty new on this Aeroga Series, But i'm not going to lie that Mask looks Freaking COOL; a bit too Deathstroke but FREAKING COOL! Wiz: Anyway, We got Hit, the legendary assassin form Universe 6 Boomstick: And Angel Blood, The Ultimate Assassin from Solarverse Wiz: Both Known As the Deadliest Assassin in the respective Universes. Boomstick: He's Wiz And i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,Armour, skills and techniques, to find out who would win A Death Battle. Hit Wiz: The Dragon Ball universe has changed over the past years, all the way to Battle of the Gods arc to Revival of F, and all the way to the Tournament of Power. Boomstick: Wait, so there a Universe 6? Wiz: Uhhh, Yes in the Dragon Ball Super Universe, Whis stated to Goku and Vegeta that there are 12 Universes in the Dragon Ball Multiverse. Boomstick: AWESOME!!! Wiz: But what Universe 6 has, is not something that Universe 7 had. They had the Legendary assassin known as.. Boomstick: Hit! Wiz: '''Yeah.. what a stupid name. But though, his name comes from the english word Hit and Hitman. So that make sense. '''Boomstick: Turns out Hit wasn't a boring character at all! Hit can use this... Time Skip? Wiz: Time Skip is one of Hit's technique. This technique can skip time for a tenth of a second, however, this technique does not stop time, an unaware opponent will always be caught off guard and if the opponent is aware of the technique they can work to counter it. Boomstick: So you're saying that if anyone aware of this, they will be able to counter it? Wiz: Yeah..? Boomstick: Sweet! Wiz: That's not all. Hit has fought both Vegeta and Goku in their Blue form and has won. Even fought against Super Saiyan Blue Goku Kaioken times 10. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Hit has some of his killing technnique, only at full power. Wiz: Yes, you see while at full power, when he's at full power, he's allowed to killed anyone, and he can only go at full power with a minute keep in mind. Boomstick: Hit even was able to keep up and possibly beat Goku's Future Trunks saga version in his Blue form. Wiz: Even without his Kaioken. Goku was yet shown to understand Hit's time skip. But sadly, if anyone can predict Hit's time skip, that opponent will be must able to block that attack. Also, Hit's time skip can only work if it's stronger or equal to that opponent. If the opponent is too powerful than Hit, then that means that Hit's time skip won't work at all. Boomstick: But still, Hit is yet a very powerful opponent to face against. And you'll be killed, if he wants too... Angel Blood Wiz: In the Solarverse, the universe where all sorts of weird doomsday aliens live, there is a Planet by the Name of Zeltar; Where its basically Earth but far more advanced, but yet it still cling to the Mythological past of each country origin. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Basically Knights, Fairies, Gods, And etc from fantasy and Mythology still exist and is the Normal, fro instance you know how its normal to wear a suit to work for meetings; the people on Zeltar do Both You can wear a Suit of Armour to work or A Suit it doesn't matter. Boomstick: Oh, i get it; it's like how i wanted to wear my Donkey Kong suit to work today but i couldn't cuz it out of dress code? Wiz: Uhhhhh No, Zeltar does this because this is because the love their culture to the extreme and they believe and the Deities they made it. Boomstick: Well then Wiz Wren't we talking about Angel Blood? Wiz: Yeah right, Sorry Angel Blood comes from the legendary, yet Secretive clan known as Blood mark. Boomstick: When they say legendary Their SURE AS HELL AIN'T KIDDING i Man Heck Angel Blood had to Freaking Acess Tantra At the age of 6 years old man! Wiz: Yes Tantra is the Life force/Martial art every Blood Markian Shinobi had to learn at the age of 6, because in order to access the Power you had to manually open all 7 Tantras locks within the body taking your will and desire merging them with all locks; this takes from how the Hindu people try to unlock all 7 Charkras. Boomstick: Yeah, Except the Point WHERE YOU CAN ACTUALLY FUCKING DIE IF YOU LOSE CONTROL! Wiz: Yes, Tantra activation may be easy to start up, but the difficult part is Maintaining the Store energy inside along with Focusing on your desires and will. Failure of this Process will cause they Tantra locks to Explode taking the User with it. Boomstick: Damn it's like trying to disarm a fucking Super bomb; Okay let's see Red wire or Blue wire damn it wiz help me out so which wire diffuse this bomb again ''' Wiz: Tantra Locks Can't be Diffused Boomstick. '''Boomstick: Well i think i just horrible Fucked myself. Wiz: Yeah, anyway Young Zane Whitescar trained to the point of Exhaustion trying to master tantra so that he could one day learn the Clan most infamous technique the Infinite Break Strike Boomstick: Man that sound so freaking cool Wiz: Blood Mark consisted of Tantric Techniques that involved using blood to fight, strengthen the body mental physically,and Molecularity. Tantra Main Ability is that it can improve the body Molecularity, Physically, and Mentally,; also Tantra can take in any power that been Shot at hem or energy that doesn't have a Sentient Mind. Boomstick: So if i shot fire at him Would he..? Wiz: Yes he could Boomstick, he would absorb it into his power/Genetic which the Energy source of that power his forever,Because Tantra is the fuel source for those Stolen Moves to be Used consistently Wiz: Until the Fateful Day he learned Infinite Break Strike From the Elder Which resulted in jealously from his Best Friend Vulgen Nightwalker Who was the Elder Grandson ,and wanted to learn the Infinite Break Strike to further Spend more time with his Grandfather, so Vulgen Decided to well Murder poor Zane's Family. Boomstick: Even his poor little sister Ayane, This was instant rage fuel for zane which trigger Vulgen to challenge Angel Blood by saying "anything you can do i can do better that why i murder your sorry excuse for a Shinobi family Be honest they were holding you back." Wiz: This triggered angel blood to stop this madness once and for all making him leave Blood Mark to Stop this type of carnage from happening again. Boomstick: Well at least he took it better than sasuke did. Wiz: Anyway Zane rivals if not surpass everyone in the Zeltarian Faction in many ways. Wiz: Pretty much in Speed, Strength, And Durability, Attack Prowess,and Abilities Boomstick: Angel Blood IS LITERALLY THE MOST OVERPOWERED BLOOD USER IN EXISTENCE Superior Tantra Knowledge : Zane has an superior outtake on tantra and how it affects the body. This allows him to be able to manipulate Tantra: Mentally and Physically with ease at high speeds.This also means he has power above Ultimate S Grade Tantra. Superhuman Speed : Angel blood can use Tantra to manipulate his Blood to physical Affect his hormones to further increase his Speed by pumping stronger Adrenaline while using his Blood Generation to further keep pumping blood on an infinite level; therefore Angel Blood can keep his speed going at light speed level. Superhuman Reflexes: Angel blood can think faster than an 1 attosecond faster than light Traveling around Earth 7 1/2 times, especially when using Adrenaline force to further speed up. Superhuman Durability: Angel Blood can withstand Many attacks that would normally kill a Human or gods make his very difficult to take out.and it allows him to travel incredible distances. Infinite Break Strike: Zane's signature and most powerful technique this attack alone need a lot of speed and tantra to generate power. Zane was taught this technique by the Elder which he later on improve it to hit on devastating scales beyond any grade of power the Elder himself said that with enough tantra and knowledge Infinite Break Strike truly is infinite.Meaning with enough power and speed The User can reach Multiversal Levels of damage. (Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Breaaaaaaaaaaaaaath) Phasing: Zane is able to vibrate his molecules fast enough to match certain Frequencies allowing him to be intangible or he manipulate mental tantra on a Atomic level allowing him to my frequencies or make his own different frequencies. Tantric Physiology: Zane's cellular structure is far more denser, resilient, and effective than regular Zeltarian/Human tissue and he can increase it at will with his Mental tantra on a Molecular level. Flight: Zane is able to manipulate his tantra to an subatomic cellular level allowing him to manipulate his cell's bio electric fields to the point where his tantra can manipulate the gravity around him the where he perceives time faster then people out side of the field. Superhuman Agility: Zane's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to an superhuman level. Accelerated Healing: Zane is able to use tantra to accelerate his blood flow to heal his wounds at a supernatural level. Enhanced Mental Process: Zane is able to think faster due to his enhanced adrenaline rush from the Tantra output and Blood Pump Generation he has. Blood Absorption: Zane is able to absorb blood from others. Blood Cloning: Zane can create clones of themselves by using blood. Blood Empowerment: Zane is empowered and vitalized by blood. Blood Link: Zane is able To be linked to others by blood. Blood Mimicry: Zane is able To mimic the properties of blood. Blood Portal Creation: He can create portals out of ones own blood. Blood Pressure:Zane is able To manipulate the pressure and flow of blood inside bodies. Blood Propulsion:he can propel one's self using blood. Blood Teleportation: He can teleport through blood. Blood Transformation: He can transform matter into blood. Blood Transfusion: he can inject his blood into others. Haemokinetic Combat: He infuse blood in physical combat. Haemomancy: he can use divination with blood as a medium. Haemopotent Regeneration: he can regenerate himself using blood. Haemopotent Replication: He can replicate powers with blood as a medium just by looking or tasting it. Healing Blood: He can heal by using blood. Thermovariance: Zane can boil targets blood or his blood. Boomstick: Whew......Oh Man So much Bullshet Wiz: Dude why the heck did you read all that? Boomstick: Yes... i had to damn it... Wiz go on with out me........ Wiz: Angel Blood's Infinite break strike hits to the 890,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Megatons of Power Boomstick: Holy ...... She... She....... Shet how is he a human. Wiz: Dude that not even the tip of the Iceberg, Angel Blood can move in his Adrenaline Rush 500 Million times the Speed of Light Boomstick: Dude that makes flash look like a bitch Wiz: Angel Blood can use a Ability he made Bio-Field which he basically increase the Tantric output on his body and cells to make his Personal Gravity to which he can fly , move even faster because of the way if you can manipulate your gravity you can perceive time differently make you on a whole another scale of time making you look faster to people out side you gravity but your just moving at the same pace. Boomstick: WOOOOOOOW i wish that i could understand the words you just said wiz Wiz: He bends gravity which also bend Space and time make he move faster to others eyes because their not in the field. Boomstick: oh i get it now man why the hell didn't you just say that man? Wiz: Because i...... Why do i bother? Boomstick: Yeah why do you? Angel Blood: You both are taking too long basically i can lift takes with the mass of a small planet or Large moons other wise known as Class Z in my Universe; my top speed is Massively of the Speed of light we're looking at 5000X the Speed of light,and i have survived being hit with 20 supernovas. Now i have to go if i don't watch Alice she can get in to so catastrophic trouble Wiz and Boomstick: Uhhhhhhh Wiz: How did you..? Boomstick: How the fuck did you get in here? Angel Blood: I can Quantum Tunnel Through Anything Solid Matter, Space and Time, and Dimensions Wiz: Oh right Angel Blood can Quantum Tunnel, Thanks we couldn't of sum it up better ourselves Angel Blood: Whatever see ya(Quantum Tunnels) Boomstick: Now to the weaknesses Angel Blood can Literally the Ultimate Assassin but not with out his Share of Weaknesses Wiz: Angel Blood may have Superior Tantra a Vastly Superior version of its Predecessor Tantra but it still comes with its tantric weakness chaos Energy this chaotic and unpredictable power confuses the as i Quote from the Manga " The Living Shet out of Tantra" it scrambles it user genetics making it difficult to use in combat. Boomstick: But without that Loopy Power Angel Blood is an Unstoppable Assassin Wiz: Now the Combatants or set now lets see who would.... Boomstick: When i'm Usually not making people fight to the death i Get thirsty pretty quick But wait is that HE-Tap yes it is Type in death battle at The He-Tap Site to get a free He-Tap But now its time for a Death Battle! Fight Angel Blood is sitting in the Mansion with Alice coloring,as a fist collides into Angel blood's hand. (Angel Blood) " Seriously is that all you got" Hit looks surprised;(Hit) " So Mr. Blood your stronger than i expected you to be" Angel Blood tackles Hit in to 3 buildings making the people scream. Hit Uses his Time Skip Back Breaker but Zane phases through hit's timeskip and Slams Hit's Head into the ground. Hit Starts to bleed purple blood Angel Blood eye Shines red through his mask. Hit uses Time Skip:Flash Skewer but is countered by Time Skip itself. Hit Looks astounded by how his technique was replicated so perfectly but is met with Angel Blood version of Time Skip: Flash Skewer which send hit into the Moon at Mach 67 with Angel Blood Saying tauntingly "Give Up Weakly." Hit charges all his Time Skip Power into a Punch while Zane Charges Infinite Break Strike. The two clash into a Temporal Distortion around the Universe. Angel Blood Tries to Move but Hit is about To Use Flash Fist Crush to Smash Angel Blood's Heart into mush But Angel Blood turns into Blood Hit look with fear as he realizes Angel Blood isn't here Before Hit can Turn around there a Fist in Hit's chest hit turns around to see Angel Blood is Behind Him before hit can Cry in pain Angel Blood Says "NOW.......Begone with you Assassin Reject". Angel Blood looks down to see his passing right through Hit; as soon as Angel Blood looks back to Hit he is met with a Time Skip: Back Breaker to the face but Angel Blood Quantum Phases through his attack but is then stopped by Hit's Time Skip: Parallel World, trapping Angel Blood in a Subspace of Time Stored using Time Skip, which he starts to Blitz Angel Blood with a barrage of vital Phantom Fist punches, until he punches Zane in the chest with a Time Skip: Molotov. " What, why wasn't his attack vital is he starting to get tired" (Zane looks up to see Hit's eyes closed) (Hit) "its over Angel Blood, Assassin of Blood Mark", (before Hit could land his Phantom Fist crush attack on Zane; Zane vibrates at immense speeds to further free himself from Time Skip's ensnaring grip) (Hit) "Your skills have been nothing but admirable; however Your Adrenaline rush is nothing compared to my Time Skip, so out of respect i'll end you with my two most powerful attacks i have in my arsenal" (Angel Blood) "It's not over yet Hit, I still have far more attacks up my sleeve before i hit the bucket" (Angel Blood phases out of Hit's attack impressing Hit even further) (Angel Blood) "sorry, Assassin but there is a reason why i'm dubbed the Ultimate Assassin, now lets get serious shall we Assassin of Legends..? (Hit) (chuckles) not bad i might have found me a new rival after all, WELL FINE THEN ARGGGGGGGGGRGGGGGGGH (Hits starts to go further pass his Awoken State to his Pure Progression Stage; Angel Blood is just staring at the beauty of Hit breaking his limit to further fight him) (Hit) Now assassin, lets start over Brother... (Angel Blood) Agree,..... Brother (Hit Tackles angel blood into the nearest building at hyper sonic speeds making him crash into a daycare with kids gasping in awe at these two beings who just smashed into their playroom) (Angel Blood tackles hit into a 5000 buildings at 5 million times the speed of light dragging him across the Tristate area in a Phineas and Ferb; Angel blood and Hit both start blitzing each other with Time skip: Molotov Punches and Infinite Break Strike Punches which precede to make temporal distortions around them causing Chaos in the Background. Hit grabs Angel Blood by the Leg and spins him around so fast the wind from the Spin create 500 F5 tornadoes around them quickly disseminating the city,but angel blood infinite break strikes hit in his eye making him reel back in pain. ( Hit Tries to Time Skip: Back Breaker Zane but Zane counters him with ,Surprisingly, Time Skip: Flash Skewer hit Surprised response to the attack with a Time Skip: Cage of Time but is Countered by Angel Blood 's version of the attack.) (Hit) I see you have figure out how to mimic my Time Skip (Angel Blood) Your Time Skip is Similar to my Quantum Abilities, you have to tense your muscles to match a Certain frequency tune in time that way you can skip to that point of the time leaving your opponent stuck in that time frame defense towards any attack; useless their prepared and know what its timing is, so the Question for you hit is lets see if you can keep up with not only your time skip and my Adrenaline rush but also my Bio Field (Hit) Wait ..... whaa.... (before hit could finish his question Angel Blood Time Skip: Flash Skewer's Hit in the face making him fly five million miles away only for him to be Time Skip: Back Breaker in to Back them Sledgehammered into the ground; hit tries to stand up ,confused and groggy he tries to collect his thoughts) (Hit) " What .... how is he .... He Completely Mastered my move and is using it to his advantage along with that speed?.) (Hit tries to get up only to get hit Five centillion times in the Chest by Angel Blood getting knocked by to the ground) (Hit) (If i want to ended this i need to a stop him in his tracks time to pull out my ace in the hole) ( Angel Blood Charges infinite break strike only to be stop by one attack) (Hit) Time Skip: CAGE.... OF..... TIME !!!!! (Angel Blood is now ensnared once again in Time Skip's infinite web) (Hit) It's over, Ultimate Assassin you truly deserve that title more then these other mediocre assassins NOW IT'S.... arggh (Hit looks down to see Angel Blood fist on Hit's vital point ;before hit could utter a word Angel Blood hits all of hits Vital points with Time Skip: Infinite Molotov; Hit falls to his knees with his pupils gone ) (Angel Blood) If your wondering how i escape your Time Skip :Cage Of Time i just change my frequency to multiple tune overclocking your Time Skip making it accessible for me to strike when your guard is down; Zane turns around walking off ( Hit falls to the ground dead from all of his vitals being stuck at such speed and Power) (Angel Blood) See you Later, Hit the Legendary Assassin. KO Results Boomstick: Whhhhhhhhhaaaaaaat! Wiz: Hit my have been more versatile then Angel Blood with his time skip but once angel Blood mimic his physiology (via. the Blood hit showed) Angel Blood surpassed hit in every possible Way if Hit would of Used time skip at its highest rate; Hit wouldn't of known about Angel Blood's Bio-field which transcends time or the fact that Angel Blood could use time Skip to Counter Hit's Time Skip; Alone in his Adrenaline Rush Angel Blood is capable of reaching 500 million times the speed of light while hit's speed is mainly 1,000 times the Speed of light making hit sort of look like a child; not to mention, his Bio-field Transcends time making him perceive time differently then his opponents and bend space also do to the bio-field mostly bending gravity which is proven in Einstein's general relativity theory Boomstick: Looks like Hit Couldn't escape his time to die. Wiz: The Winner Is Angel Blood.Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Angel Blood Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018